Hola niñita
by Anna Cullen Ross
Summary: ¿Quién es esa que va por el bosque? parece que es Caperucita roja.... PRECAUNCIÓN: LEMON BellaxEdward, después de amanecer, posible spoiler. Traducción ¡CORREGIDO!


_los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer... y la trama de Vera Mercedez _

**Summay:** ¿Quien es esa que esta caminando en el bosque? Parece que es caperucita roja… alerta: LEMON BellaxEdward después de amanecer, spoiler.

"**Hola, niñita" ****(traducción "Hello little girl") CORREGIDDOO**

Caminaba por el sendero sucio, manteniendo mis ojos hacia adelante. Los árboles se alzaban altos y gruesos a mis lados. Me había adentrado tanto al bosque que estaba rodeada de oscuridad. Podía escuchar las hojar crujir bajo mis pies y algunos pajaros, pero nada más. O al menos, no aún.

Cuando íba llegando, ajusté mi brillante capa roja, quitandola de mis hombros y recargandome en un tronco, detrás de mi la caoba la atrapó antes de que llegara mas lejos.

"Hola, niñita."

Un escalofrío me recorrió con el sonido de esa voz. Me giré y descubrí que estaba solo a unos centimetros. Lo miré, con los ojos como platos. "Hola, Sr. Lobo."

"¿Y adonde vas en este-" sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo con hambre "- hermoso día?"

"A casa de mi abuelita" dije inocentemente levantando mi canasta. "Le estoy llevando unas galletas."

"Mmm." se lamió los labios, pero sus ojos seguían en mi, no en los dulces de mi canasta. "Delicioso."

"Me tengo que ir. Adiós, Sr. Lobo." giré sobre mis talones y continúe por el camino, pero aún lo podía sentir detrás de mi. Y la intensidad de su mirada en mi espalda.

Unos cuantos pasos después, vi unas flores silvestres creciendo junto al sendero. "Oh, que bonitas," dije para mi misma, sabiendo que podía escuchar. "Creo que recogeré algunas para mi abu."

Me agaché para recoger une flor.

Inmediatamente, sentí su mano pasando por los flequillos de mi muy, muy corta falda negra. Sus manos acariciando la piel sensible de mi trasero.

Me erguí de un salto. "¡Sr. Lobo!." chillé. "¿Que está haciendo?"

"Pues, simplemente te estoy escoltando a casa de tu abuela, querida." dijo inocentemente. "No me gustaría que una niña tan tierna y joven se perdiera." su mano atrapó mi codo y empezó a apartarme del camino, lejos hacia los árboles.

"Me sé el camino." proteste, agitando mi brazo. "Y mi mama me dijo que siempre siguiera el sendero."

"Ahh, pero este es un atajo, querida. Llegaremos en muy poco tiempo." me miró, lanzando una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus brillantes dientes.

Ignorando el calor que se había acumulado en la parte baja de mi estomago, me solté de su agarre y comencé a correr en la dirección opuesta. Lo escuche gruñir detrás de mi, enviando otra descarga eléctrica a todo mi cuerpo y entonces sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi, atrapándome. Sus grandes manos cubrieron mis pechos y los apretaron. Tire mi canasta y retuve un gemido.

"No hagamos esto de la manera difícil, amor," dijo en mi oreja, su voz sonaba ronca y llena de deseo. "Tu quieres esto tanto como yo."

Sacudí mi cabeza vigorosamente, aun pensando que en mi interior estaba gritandole que me tomara.

"Mmm, bueno, eso ya lo veremos." tiró mi capucha hacia abajo con los dientes y despues su boca se dirigió a mi garganta expuesta, besando, lamiendo y dando mordisquitos. Al mismo tiempo apretó mis pechosde nuevo obteniendo un lloriqueo desesperado de mi.

Suavemente, el me giró para que estuviéramos frente a frente. Mi espalda chocó contra un árbol y me sostuvo ahí, entre su duro cuerpo y el árbol. Su boca chocó contra la mía rudamente forzando a mis labios a quitarse para que su lengua pudiera entrar, Oh Dios, su dulce lengua…

"Mmm, caperucita… que gordos labios tienes," gruño en mi boca.

_Son para besarte mejor, querido,_ pensé, pero no lo dije, no podía romper el personaje. Su boca se deslizó hacia mi cuello otra vez, mandando deliciosos escalofríos por mi espalda.

"¡Sr. Lobo, déjame ir!" empujé su pecho con ambas manos. El agarró mis muñecas con una mano y las recargó en el tronco encima de mi cabeza. Su otra mano se seguía moviendo más abajo, pasando de mi cuello a mis senos. Yo chille con anticipación, mi cuerpo entero salto como un resorte.

Sus labios y boca viajaban por el par de montículos de mis senos, trazando un camino en mi busto. Probándome. Bese su brazo, intentando poner su boca mas cerca de mis, duros como piedras, pezones erectos. El gruño de nuevo, el sonido hizo que mi parte baja se mojara más.

Mientras tanto, sus dientes trazaron el camino de mi blusa y la jalo hacia abajo, se rasgo un poco en el medio. "Lo siento." murmuro, pero de verdad no lo sentía, y yo tampoco. Su boca cubrió mi pezón y lo succiono fuerte, ocasionalmente pasando su lengua alrededor y mordiéndolo con los dientes. Eche mi cabeza atrás y gemí. En el aire estaba el denso aroma de mi exitación, y sabía que eso lo debía estar volviendo loco.

Cuando su boca se movio a mi otro seno, un escalofrío me recorrió y mis caderas se sacudieron hacia adelante por su propia cuenta, poniéndome caliente, con mi centro mojado en contacto con el duro bulto en su entrepierna. Gemí de placer de nuevo, y después, recordando mi papel, viendo a sus ojos y dándole mi más inocente mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Por que, Sr. Lobo!" exclamé "¿Por que tu pene es tan grande y duro?"

Un gruñido muy sexy salió de su garganta. "Es para hacerte el amor mejor, querida."

Y después, no se cómo, estaba de rodillas y manos en el suelo. El estaba también de rodillas detrás de mi, se presiono contra mi cuerpo, sus caderas se presionaron contra las mías y yo gemí por la sensación. El gruño y se quitó los pantalones para después jalarme cerca, mientras yo estaba a cuatro patas. Mmm… de perrito, ¿huh? Muy apropiado para la situación.

Sus manos apretaron mi trasero y agradecí en silencio de haberme olvidado de las bragas.

Un dedo se deslizo por mi húmedo sexo y jadeé por la sensación. "_Oh, OH, OH," _era todo lo que lograba decir.

Río entre dientes y de repente dos de sus dedos estaban adentro de mi. "¡_Ahh!"_ gemí ahogadamente, sonidos involuntarios salían de mi garganta. Sus dedos, lentamente entraban y salían y yo jadeaba sin aliento, moviendo mi cuerpo con a su ritmo. Pero no era suficiente. Como siempre, quería más.

"Oh--por favor-" jadeé

"Dime lo que quieres." demandó.

"Tu--sabes lo--que quiero."

Sus dedos cesaron el movimiento y yo me gire y le pegué.

"Tienes que decirme o no puedo continuar." solo yo podía escuchar el leve tono de diversión en su voz.

"Yo--te quiero--adentro de mi."

Movio sus dedos como demostrando algo. "Estoy adentro de ti."

Rechine mis dientes por la frustración mientras mis caderas chocaban de manera irritante contra su mano, buscando por que los sacara. "¡Tu--sabes--a lo--que me--refiero!"

"Me temo que no, niñita," gruño "Tal vez deberías dar más detalles."

"¡Quiero que me hagas el amor!" grité finalmente. "¡Quiero que me embistas tan fuerte que no recuerde ni quien soy - OH!"

En un segundo, sus dedos se fueron y habían sido reemplazados por su grueso, duro y vibrante miembro. Jadeé y al instante caí en mis codos. El hizo un sonido gurutal y salío, solo para volver a entrar, yendo aún mas profundo esta vez. Mis dedos se enterraron el el suelo sucio y grite de placer.

Puso una de sus manos en mi cadera para sostenerme, mientras la otra encontraba un camino entre mis piernas y empezó a frotar mi fajo de nervios. Con todo esto nunca dejó de embestirme, nunca rompiendo su ritmo o bajandolo. No fue mucho despues cuando sentí mis musculos apretarse. Trate de impedirlo pero no pude - todo llegó a la vez y mi cuerpo comenzo a temblar. Vi estrellas ante mis ojos y grité. En algún momento lo escuché gritar, y despues su miembro explotó dentro de mi y sentí su semilla derramandose dentro de mi. No había mejor sensación que esa.

Cuando mi orgasmo se acabó, colapse en mis codos de nuevo, jadeando. Salío de mi y después sus manos estaban en mis caderas de nuevo. Antes de que supiera, estaba con la espalda pegada al suelo mientras me sonreía.

"No he terminado contigo aún," dijo en voz baja.

Deje que mis ojos rodaran un poco. " ¿Que es lo que vas a hacer?"

"Soy un lobo." se acostó cerca y susurro en mi oído. "Te voy a comer viva."

¡Dios mio!

Ignorando mis fuertes jadeos, sus manos empujaron firmemente mis muslos a los lados y los sostuvo así. Despues se sambulló entre ellos.

Su lengua pasaba por encima y alrededor de mi clítoris, poniendome frenetica. Sentí el primer jalón de orgasmo más rápido esta vez.

"¡_EDWARD!"_ GRITÉ. _"¡ED - W - WARD!"_ mi cabeza se agitaba hacía atrás y adelante, y me vine.

Muy. Fuerte.

Cuando termino, se sentó y me cogió en sus brazos, riendo. Traté en vano de recuperar mi respiración.

"Creí que nunca volvería a perder mi respiración así." me quejé.

"Me siento muy satisfecho," dijo burlandose. "Hice que una vampiresa perdiera su respiración."

Me acosté en su pecho. "Eso fue increíble. Eres asombroso."

Sus brazos me apretaron. "No, amor. T_u_ eres asombrosa. Sin embargo…" movio un acusatorio dedo hacia mi. "Rompiste el personaje."

Rodé mis ojos. "¿En serio esperabas que viniera tan fuerte y que _NO_ gritara tu nombre?"

"Touché," dijo suavemente. "Y me gusta escucharte gritando mi nombre mientras estas agonizando de placer."

Si siguiera siendo humana estaría sonrojada. "De todas formas, tu también rompiste el personaje una vez."

Levantó las cejas. "¿De que estas hablando?"

"El lobo grande y malo no se _disculparía_ por rasgar el vestido de caperucita roja."

"Mmm." corrió la punta de sus dedos por el camino donde debería de estar la blusa, rozando mi piel. Me estremecí. "Me gusta este. Supongo que siempre podemos comprarte otro."

Metí mis dedos en su despeinado cabello color bronce, ajustando sus orejas de lobo mientras pasaba por ahí. "Vamos, regresemos a la casita y limpiemos."

"Esta bien."

Lo levantamos todo y comencé a correr hacia nuestra pequeña casa, gritando, "¡Atrápamé!" por encima de mi hombro. Lo escuche reir y comenzó la persecución.

De alguna manera, logré quedar a una buena distancia delante de el, cuando rodeé la esquina hacia la casa, un desagradable olor llegó a mi nariz. Pare en seco cuando ví a Jacob parado en el jardín delantero.

"¡Jake! ¿Que haces aquí?" tartamudeé.

Sus cejas se levantarón tanto que desaparecieron bajo su desarreglado cabello mientras obserbava mi rasgado disfraz y los palos y hojas en mi cabello. El color inundó sus mejillas morenas. "Yo - yo vine a ver a Nessie."

Después sentí que Edward se materializó detrás de mi. "¿Que está pasando?"

Jake se giró para ver a Edward, solo le llevó un segundo para notar las orejas de lobo y la gran, y peluda cola que salía por la parte trasera de los pantalones de Edward, y después estaba doblado riendo.

"Edward es - ¡Edward es un LOBO!" jadeo "Wow, ustedes chicos…"

Fruncí el ceño. Edward gruño suavemente.

Jake respiro profundo en un intento de calmarse. "Aww, no se enojen chicos. Tienen que admitir que es irónico. Nunca pensé que elegirían _este _cuento de hadas. Pense que estarían más en lo de la Bella Durmiente y toda la basura romantica…" paró cuando vio que no me estaba relajando. "Bueno, uhh, voy a ver a Nessie."

Y se había ido.

Cerre mis ojos fuertemente. Supongo que Jacob tenía un punto. Eso _era _ironico…

Me gire hacia Edward, esperando que siguiera disgustado. Para mi sorpresa, se veía como si estuviera contemplando algo.

"La Bella Durmiente," reflexionó en alto.

"¿Cómo funcionaría?" dije. "Está dormida, ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?"

Edward sonrió y se acerco para susurrar en mi oído. "Tal vez, ¿si se necesitara un poco más de un beso para despertarla?"

Gemí suavemente por ese concepto.

Y un segundo después estaba en sus hombros´, siendo cargada hacia el interior de la casa, lista para más traviesos cuentos de hadas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**los disfraces en mi perfil!!!!! **

Bueno que les pareció? Caperucita roja, que original, mm bueno, ya subi el de la Bella durmiente, se llama despierta bonita y no está tan bueno como este pro x no? estan buenos xD jejeje. Plis dejen reviews y gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
